Yakihara Clan
The is an ancient clan allied with Kumogakure. They have the unique Kekkei Genkai that combines Fire Release and Lightning Release to form the advanced nature transformation. Nuclear Release allows Yakihara clan memebrs to emit radioation, cause small to vast nuclear blasts, slowly kill　thier targets through radiation poisoning, or to utilize the energy they created as an alternative form of energy. History The Yakihara Clan is an ancient clan found in Kumogakure that helped shape the village in its beginning. Kumogakure`s militaristic strength is a testament to Yakihara`s involvement. Yakihara had a strict militaristic attitude that focused on personal strength and the priority of the mission over personal or team safety. However, the Yakihara Clan proved to be too power hungry and aggressive during Kumogakure`s early founding. They attempted to assassinate the First Raikage but failed for unknown reasons. This coupled with other hostile actions taken by the clan resulted them being isolated away from the village and kept imprisoned in what would become . The First Raikage, angry over the assassination attempt, ordered his shinobi to create a powerful sealing technique that allows him to control people via chakra. This sealing technique would become the . The researchers succeeded and sealed the technique into each member of the clan. Due to the nature of the seal, the seal would be passed from parent to child and, after each generation, the seal would strengthen. However the power that the Yakihara Clan possessed in fact saved their lives since Kumogakure was loathe to lose such a valuable asset. However, this came at a price. In exchange for thier lives, they lost their indviduality and emotions. Therefore, the Yakihara Clan became tools for the Raikage. In addition, the Second Raikage successfully built a generator that absorbed the resdidue nuclear energy that leaked through clans memebrs to help power the electricty within Kumogakure. However, this often draiend the clans members of chakra and energy thus shortening their lifespans and putting them in painful agony. In eccense, this once proud clan became a painful shadow of its formal power and, essentially, the backbone of Kumogakure. However, as if it was a way for the Yakihara clan to fight back, a boy was born in their clan that was powerful in the Nuclear Release. So much so that he had the ability to surpress his own powers and that of his clans members. As well, when he turned thirteen, the sealing technique mysteriously vanished from him and he regained his emotions. This boy was Gen Yakihara. Gen sat in the darkness of the dome for five years and thought of a way to save his people. He was able to escape the confines of the dome and came into contact with the organization Tasogare. He met up with the members Tetsumoto and Kinfu and he made a deal that he would offer the organization his power if they help him liberate his clan. The group managed to successfully break back into the dome. By using a combination of Tetsumoto`s Steel Release, Kinfu`s Renkinjutsu, and Gen`s ability to surpress the radioation, they were able to sneak out the clan undetected to the outside. The No-Faced Man promised that Tasogare would harbor the clan members, protect them from Kumogakure, and find a way to reverse the seal. Abilities As stated before, the Yakihara Clan wield the dangerous Kekkei Genkai, the Nuclear Release. However, for this power; they were both imprisoned and saved from death. The Nuclear Release gives the Yakihara Clan the ability to produce and emit radioation, create small to large scaled nuclear blasts, and create nuclear energy. Thier ability was so powerful and dangerous that the First Raikage chose to imprison them but, due to bveing a valuable asset, kept them alive. Thier nuclear energy is absorbed, converted to electrcity, and is used to power Kumogakure. Notable Members Gen Yakihara - A 18-year old member born with the ability to surpress the radioation within himself and the other clan memebrs. The sealing technique also vanished from him when he turned thirteen. He is now a member of Tasogare and is working to find a way to reverse the sealing technique. Trivia * Yakihara can be translated into "焼原" or "Burnt Field". As well, the last kanji 原 is a component of many nuclear/radioactive-words in Japanese thus tying together the clans aptitude towards nuclear abilities. As well, Gen (げん) is another way to say 原 (hara), a kani component of nuclear-related words.